The Messenger
by Docteur Gribouille
Summary: Dernière année pour Harry dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Et voilà qu'il fait la connaissance de Joan, qui fait sa première année à Poudlard. Mais cette fillette apparement innofensive entend des voix qui lui ordonnent d'effectuer des Missions.
1. Introduction

**The Messenger**

**Auteur** : Dr Gribouille 

**Genre** : Mystère

**Rating** : Général

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (hélas !). Par contre, Joan et ses petits camarades sont de ma propre invention.

**Résum** : Joan est une petite fille de 11 ans qui entame sa première année à Poudlard. Mais voilà que des Voix résonnent dans sa tête et lui ordonnent d'effectuer des « missions »...

**Note** : Voici une nouvelle fic sur le monde si merveilleux de notre petit pote Potter. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez, et tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

J'aimerais remercier Thaele Ellia, mon inspiratrice, ma muse, ma source de création (-). Et aussi un immense merci à Amano-ai, ma bêta-readeuse, qui a accepté volontiers de me corriger cette fic (merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! ! !)

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO 

_« En 1429, une adolescente venant d'un petit village se présenta devant le roi et annonça qu'elle défierait la plus grande armée du monde et qu'elle libérerait son pays du joug de l'ennemi._

_Tout a commencé par une petite voix dans le cœur d'une simple fille._

_Et la Voix s'insinua de plus en plus dans son esprit et les armées se levèrent et les hommes se battirent pour la liberté... »_

_L'Histoire se répètes..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**The messenger**

Chapitre 1 : J'y suis jamais all

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand et une femme entra. La petite fille allongée sur le lit fit semblant d'émerger d'un long sommeil et bailla. La femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air réprobateur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Joan.

La petite fille rejeta vivement ses couvertures, puis, se levant d'un bond, fonça doit vers la salle de bain, tandis que sa mère rangeait consciencieusement sa chambre et fourrait des affaires de dernière minute dans une grande valise.

Joan Ofbow avait 11 ans et entamait sa première année dans cet étrange collège. Quelques semaines auparavant, de drôles de personnes habillées de robes et de chapeaux pointus avaient sonné chez les Ofbow. La maman de Joan s'était presque évanouie quand ces inconnus lui avait annoncé que sa fille unique était une sorcière et qu'elle pouvait envisager une éducation magique à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Les deux ambassadeurs avaient passés la matinée à expliquer à Joan et à sa mère le monde de la magie.

Depuis ce jour, la petite avait hâte de découvrir ce monde enchanté, qui n'existait que dans les livres.

"J'ai fini maman !" hurla Joan en sortant de la salle de bain, trempée des pieds à la tête.

Sa mère attrapa une grande serviette et entreprit de sécher sa fille, qui était aussi excitée qu'une puce.

"Tu crois que je devrais mettre une robe de sorcière ?" demanda Joan.

Sa mère secoua la tête et désigna un jean et un pull à col roulé sur le lit.

"Tu as raison," poursuivit Joan, "mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour."

Sa mère sourit. Joan n'était pas une enfant ordinaire. Bavarde, insouciante, têtue, c'était pourtant une petite fille qui était devenue adulte avant l'âge. En effet, sa mère, Isabelle Ofbow, était muette et son père, Jack Ofbow était mort dans un accident de voiture, alors que Joan n'avait que 3 mois. La vie de la fillette n'avait pas été rose tout les jours, mais étant très optimiste, elle prenait la peine de remercier chaque jour le bon Dieu.

Joan était un peu petite pour son âge. Ses cheveux coupés au carré étaient blonds comme les blés et elle possédait d'étonnants yeux bleus qui reflétaient l'innocence de l'âge.

Joan courut jusqu'à la cuisine, s'installa sur une chaise et s'attaqua au petit déjeuner, engloutissant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Une fois terminé, elle partit dans le vestibule, enfila ses chaussures et son manteau et attendit bien sagement sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un dernier regard en direction de son immeuble, Joan et sa mère montèrent dans un taxi qui les emmenèrent à la gare de King Cross, en plein cœur de Londres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Madame Ofbow regarda pour la centième fois le billet de train de sa fille. Bien que sa mère ne pouvait rien dire, Joan savait que des dizaines de jurons traversaient sa tête. Il ne restait plus que 15 minutes avant que le Poudlard Express ne parte et ni Joan, ni sa mère ne savaient comment atteindre le quai 9 ¾. La petite avait bien demandé à un contrôleur, mais celui-ci s'était moqué d'elle.

"Jamais on ne trouvera le quai..."se lamenta Joan.

"Je peux vous aider ?" demanda une voix derrière son dos.

Joan se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à une jeune fille souriante, aux cheveux bruns très emmêlés. Joan la regarda pendant un moment et lui expliqua son problème de quai, tout en craignant que l'on se moque d'elle une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille lui sourit à nouveau et montra comment passer du côté « normal » au côté sorcier. Puis, elle aida Joan à monter sa grosse valise dans le train et à trouver une place assise.

La petite fille descendit sur le quai pour dire au revoir à sa mère.

"Tu vas me manquer maman," murmura Joan.

Sa mère sourit et se mit à genoux pour faire face à sa fille.

"Maintenant que je suis là, j'aimerais faire demi-tour..."

Les doigts de sa mère se mirent à bouger très vite. Cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire, mais Joan percevait le secret de ses gestes.

"Trois mois, c'est quand même long," marmonna la fillette. "Alors, je t'enverrais tous les jours du courrier, c'est promis..."

La maman prit Joan dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre son cœur. On entendit le long sifflement du chef de gare, qui rompit la douce étreinte. Joan se dépêcha de monter dans un wagon et tandis que le train se mettait en branle, elle se pencha à une fenêtre et fit de grands signes de la main, comme tous les autres enfants et ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa mère ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

Joan eut du mal à retrouver le compartiment que la jeune fille lui avait désigné. Ils étaient tous remplis de garçons et de filles de 11 à 17 ans, qui étaient pour la plupart plongés dans de grandes conversations.

Joan ouvrit la dernière porte du wagon et reconnut sa valise. Mais le compartiment était déjà occupé par deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, qui arrêtèrent leur discussion à la vue de la petite fille.

"Tu veux t'asseoir ?" proposa le garçon.

Joan, un peu intimidée, s'installa sur le fauteuil. Les deux autres reprirent leur conversation – ils avaient l'air de parler d'un sport, mais Joan ne put retenir le nom – et elle put observer ses compagnons.

Le premier était un garçon aux cheveux noirs coiffés avec l'aide d'un pétard, aux yeux verts étincelants et aux lunettes rondes. Joan aperçut une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, cachée derrière quelques mèches rebelles.

La jeune fille, quand à elle, avait de longs cheveux roux qui brillaient au soleil, un regard chocolaté et d'innombrables taches de rousseur.

Au bout d'une heure de voyage, Joan sentit sa tête dodeliner lentement, et au moment où elle piquait du nez, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à deux autres adolescents : la jeune fille qui l'avait aidé à trouver le quai 9 ¾ et un jeune homme ressemblant à la rousse.

"Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais nous lâcher..."soupira le garçon roux en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. "Maudit préfet en chef...oups, désolé, Hermione...T'es qui toi ? demanda t-il enfin à l'adresse de Joan."

"Ron !" le réprimanda sa compagne, "tu ne peux pas être un peu plus civilisé ? Je m'appelle Hermione Granger."

Hermione tendit une main que Joan serra sans hésiter.

"Joan Ofbow."

"Enchanté ! Voici Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, et ça, c'est Ron," ajouta t-elle en soupirant. "Je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant, tu dois être en première année. Si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux venir m'en parler, je suis préfète en chef."

Joan fut un peu étourdie par tout ce bla-bla, ce qui fit rire Harry Potter.

"Arrêtes Hermione, tu vois bien que tu lui fait peur."

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'installa en face de Joan.

"Devines un peu qui est l'autre préfet en chef," s'exclama Ron en prenant une friandise de sa poche. "Je t'aide : ça commence par un « mal » et ça finit par un « foy ». Je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Dumbledore..."

"Parce que le directeur ne permettrait pas d'erreur, c'est ça ?" maugréa Harry.

"Tu l'as dit bouffi. Tiens, en parlant du loup, j'ai encore la carte de Dumbie. Tu la veux ?" demanda Ron à Joan en lui tendant une carte.

Joan la prit et retint un cri de surprise en voyant un vieil homme barbu lui adresser de grands signes de la main et des clins d'œil.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de la fillette. Devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle rangea la carte dans sa poche et préféra contempler ses chaussures.

"Tu es une fille de moldus ?" demanda finalement Ginny.

Joan releva la tête. Elle avait la désagréable impression de ne pas être au bon endroit.

"Moldu !" reprit doucement Ginny. "Ce sont des gens qui sont dépourvus de magie..."

"Ah !" s'exclama Joan. "Ma mère en est une...de moldue."

"Et ton père ?" demanda Ron, mâchant distraitement une grenouille en chocolat.

"Il est mort quand j'avais trois mois, je n'ai aucun..."

"C'est bien Potter, tu vas pouvoir monter le fan-club des « Sans-Parents » ! Je suis sûr que la Sang de Bourbe et sa belette y participeront bientôt !"

S'ensuivirent des éclats de rire, venant de deux espèces de gorilles, flanqués de chaque côté du jeune homme qui avait fait irruption. Harry se leva d'un bond et pointa sa baguette magique en direction des nouveaux venus.

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire..."siffla Harry.

"Allons, Potter, tu ne vas quand même pas menacer un préfet en chef, n'est ce pas ?" ricana Malefoy en désignant une insigne accrochée à sa poitrine.

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard. Joan, assise au milieu, pouvait presque sentir la tension. Finalement, Hermione se leva et prenant Harry par le bras, le poussa vers le fond du compartiment en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

"Fais attention, Potter, ta Sang de Bourbe ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger !"

"Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu viens de dire," murmura alors une toute petite voix.

Malefoy eut l'air de prendre conscience de la présence de Joan. Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa de ses yeux gris. Joan tint sans ciller son regard froid, sans broncher, comme si elle voulait percer un mystère. Au bout de quelques secondes, Malefoy grogna quelque chose d'imperceptible et fit signe à ses deux gorilles de partir.

Mais avant de fermer la porte, il lança à Joan un dernier regard.

"Soit la bienvenue à Poudlard..."murmura t-il avant de quitter le compartiment.

Un long silence s'installa, qui fut brisé par Ron.

"Je rêve ou Malefoy vient de souhaiter la bienvenue ?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Par ici les premières années, allons, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous manger !"

Joan poussa pour la seconde fois un petit cri en voyant s'avancer vers elle un géant.

"N'aie pas peur," lui glissa Harry à l'oreille, "c'est Hagrid, il est très gentil."

Harry se dirigea vers le garde chasse et ils échangèrent quelques mots. Un peu réconfortée, Joan suivit le cortège de garçons et de filles de son âge – quoique un peu plus grands qu'elle – jusqu'à un lac. Les premières années montèrent dans des barques qui, comme le voulait la tradition, les menaient à Poudlard, Hagrid en tête. Tout le monde fut émerveillé par la beauté du spectacle. Les nuages noirs de la nuit semblèrent se pousser, laissant apparaître la pleine lune. Ses rayons frappèrent un immense et magnifique château, dont les hautes tours semblaient vouloir toucher le ciel.

Arrivé sur la rive, tout le monde descendit des barques. Hagrid emmena les élèves jusqu'à une immense porte en chêne, où les attendait une sorcière à la mine sévère, le professeur MacGonagall, qui les conduisit à son tour aux portes de la grande Salle.

"Dans quelques minutes, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons qui sont Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Pendant toute votre année scolaire, vous rapportez des..."

Joan n'écoutait pas. Quelque chose en elle la tiraillait. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir les portes de son esprit pour pouvoir lire en elle.

Une subconscience...

"Vous allez bien, miss ?" claqua la voix sèche de MacGonagall.

Joan sursauta et hocha la tête.

"Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer."

Les pieds de Joan semblaient être faits de plomb lorsqu'elle s'avança en compagnie de ses camarades vers le fond de la salle, où un tabouret et un vieux chapeau semblait les attendre.

Le professeur MacGonagall fit signe au premières années de se regrouper et ils attendirent.

Enfin, le chapeau eut l'air de se réveiller d'un long sommeil et commença à chanter.

« Chers élèves de Poudlard

Je vais vous raconter une histoire

Qui s'est passée il y a fort longtemps.

Heureusement que j'ai une mémoire d'éléphant !

Au commencement il y avait le chaos

Sorciers, moldus, cracmols, ça faisait un beau méli-mélo.

Et quatre grands sorciers se sont levés

Je vous assure qu'il y avait de quoi frissonner !

La première, Serdaigle de son nom,  
Avait toujours raison  
C'était une érudit  
Et aimait la magie.  
  
Poufsouffle était la deuxième,  
Ce n'était pas une beauté suprême,  
Mais la patience était son don,  
Et le travail sa guérison.  
  
Des deux hommes, Gryffondor était le plus courageux  
Brave, gentil, mais un peu fougueux  
Pour lui l'apprentissage  
Devait être acquis par les enfants sages.  
  
Enfin, le dernier, Serpentard  
Etait un vrai débrouillard  
Mais selon lui,

Seul les sangs purs pouvait accéder à la magie.  
  
De cet union naquit Poudlard  
Et sous les quatre étendards,  
Se réalisa leur plus grand rêves :  
Eduquer les élèves.  
  
Viens ici et n'ai pas peur !  
Je vais lire dans ton cœur,  
Et voir avec raison  
quel sera ta maison ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la grande Salle. MacGonagall déroula un grand parchemin.

"Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez ici afin de vous faire répartir dans les différentes maisons...Atkins John !"

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs s'installa sur le tabouret et sa tête fut recouverte par le Choixpeau Magique.

POUFSOUFFLE !

"Belor Christina !"

SERPENTARD !

"Derk Mark !"

POUFSOUFFLE !

"Dubois Mickael !"

GRYFFONDOR !

Il y avait peu d'élèves de première année. Joan poussa discrètement un soupir. Elle commençait à avoir faim et en plus, elle n'était qu'en fin de liste. Elle entendit vaguement que Hart Samuel était envoyé à Gryffondor, quand son regard se posa sur un vieil homme à la barbe blanche. Elle reconnut sans peine l'homme de la carte. C'était Dumbledore.

"Laureen Sonia !"

SERDAIGLE !

"MacLean Luke !"

GRYFFONDOR !

Joan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le directeur de Poudlard. Il avait l'air si fatigué, si vieux, si malade...Au même moment, Dumbledore tourna la tête vers Joan et lui fit un petit sourire complice. La petite fille détourna vivement les yeux et se mit à rougir.

"Ofbow Joan !"

Joan s'avança à sont tour vers le tabouret et plaça le vieux chapeau sur sa tête. Au début, elle n'entendit rien. Puis une petite voix chuchota à son oreille.

"Bonjour Joan..."

Joan prit peur. Elle voulut arracher le Choixpeau de sa tête et s'enfuir à toute jambe, mais la voix poursuivit.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Alors, où vais-je te placer ? En fait, je vois beaucoup de chose en toi...Tu es bourrée de courage, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux... Têtue, insouciante mais loyale et intuitive... En tout cas, tu n'aimes pas travailler ! Alors, vais-je te mettre à Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle ? Mmmh, le choix est dur... Attends une seconde, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Ma petite Joan, ton destin est tracé depuis le début de ta vie, il n'y a aucun doute, ta place est à...GRYFFONDOR !"

Un immense sourire affiché sur son visage, elle prit place au côté de ses nouveaux camarades et attendit patiemment que Ysendrine Matthews soit envoyé à Poufsouffle.

"Chers élèves de Poudlard," s'exclama alors le professeur Dumbledore, "je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année qui, je l'espère, sera aussi riche en instruction qu'en émotion... Je tiens à vous signaler qu'il est déconseillé aux premières années de tenter une petite excursion dans la Forêt Interdite, que la magie est interdite en dehors des classes, mais vous trouverez la liste des interdictions au bureau de monsieur Rusard. Pour finir, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, madame Tortosa."

Il y eut des applaudissements dans la Grande Salle et une femme se leva. C'était exactement le cliché d'une sorcière, comme Joan les avait toujours imaginé : les cheveux poivre et sel tirés en une queue de cheval, un long nez un peu crochu avec une énorme verrue dessus et des yeux gris, à l'affût de la moindre bêtise. Joan frissonna et se promit intérieurement de ne jamais aller chercher des noises à ce professeur...

"Enfin, pour finir, j'aimerais à tous vous souhaiter un bon appétit !"

D'un geste théâtral, Dumbledore claqua dans ses mains et sous le regard de centaines d'affamés, un dîner digne de ce nom apparut magiquement sur les quatre tables.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Les premières années de Gryffondor, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît !" s'exclama une douce voix.

Six élèves se détachèrent du groupe – 3 garçons et 3 filles. Ginny Weasley leur sourit et les emmenèrent à la tour des Gryffondor. Joan sentait son ventre lourd et ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Elle suivit distraitement ses nouveaux camarades jusqu'au portrait d'une grosse Dame et n'entendit pas ce que la préfète disait. Ginny leur désigna le dortoir des filles et celui des garçons et Joan suivit les deux autres filles.

Dans un silence quasi religieux (et Joan soupçonnait fortement que la timidité y était pour quelque chose), les trois filles se mirent en pyjama et se glissèrent dans les draps frais de leur lit.

"Bon, bah, bonne nuit... "s'exclama une des filles en éteignant les bougies.

Joan resta quelques instants allongée sur le dos à regarder le plafond en se disant qu'elle venait de passer une drôle de journée. Elle eut une pensée pour sa mère et s'endormit aussitôt, épuisée par tous ces évènements...

_Tout commença par une petite voix dans le cœur d'une simple fille._

* * *

Voilà pour un premier chapitre ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? pour me le dire, c'est assez simple, il suffit de m'envoyer une review. Mais je penses que vous savez comment ça marche !

Pour ceux qui aurait lu « Mémoires d'un passé oublié », vous vous êtes peut être aperçu que j'avais réutiliser la chanson du Choixpeau...Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à chercher les rimes, et puis, au bout du compte, j'ai laisser tomber.

Voilà !

A bientôt pour la suite !

Dr G.


	3. Chapitre 2

**The Messenger**

Chapitre 2 : Une voix dans la nuit

Joan se rendit bien vite compte que la magie n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Un exemple sur mille : métamorphose. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de transformer un objet en un autre, et le professeur MacGonagall était quelqu'un de très sévère.

Naturellement, la fillette fournissait le plus d'effort possible, mais il lui arrivait parfois de vouloir rendre sa baguette, de quitter Poudlard et de s'inscrire dans une école moldue.

Heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour la soutenir ! Il y avait d'abord Rachel Stern, une fille assez timide, mais remplie de gentillesse. Joan et elle s'étaient bien entendues depuis le début et on les voyait très rarement l'une sans l'autre.

La deuxième fille qui partageait leurs dortoirs s'appelait Katherine Jons. C'était une vraie peste, toujours à se soucier de son apparence physique et qui passait son temps à se plaindre ou à critiquer. Joan ne l'appréciait pas énormément, mais comme elle n'avait pas trop le choix, elle restait très cordiale avec Katherine.

Joan s'était aussi liée d'amitié avec les trois garçons. Le premier, Mickael Dubois était un grand fan de Quiddtich, et il aimait se pavaner devant les filles en leur racontant qu'il était le plus grand poursuiveur de tous les temps, et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'équipe de Gryffondor. Par contre, il passait le plus clair de son temps à chercher des noises à Katherine, et ces deux-là se détestaient au plus haut point.

Venait ensuite Luke McLean, le parfait petit génie des maths, Il avait eu le choix entre faire des études scientifiques ou magiques. Il adorait par-dessus tout faire des démonstrations en math (au grand damne de tous), mais c'était un très gentil garçon.

Le dernier s'appelait Samuel Hart. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sans cesse sur le visage et de grands yeux noirs. Il n'était pas plus grand que Joan, et restait un garçon chétif, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un grand cœur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Bah, t'étais où ?" s'exclama Mickael en voyant Joan arriver à la Grande Salle. "Encore une minute, et je lançais les Aurors à ta recherche !"

Joan lui donna une tape amicale derrière la tête et s'installa à ses côtés.

"J'étais à la volière...et puis, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux !" rétorqua t-elle. "Qu'est ce qu'on a après ?"

Rachel sortit son emploi du temps et l'étudia.

"Potion avec le professeur Rogue."

Katherine arrêta sa contemplation dans sa minuscule glace et murmura sur le ton de la conspiration :

"Rogue ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui. On raconte que c'est le genre de type à ne pas contrarier..."

Joan avait vaguement entendu parler de ce prof. Les uns disaient que c'était le meilleur professeur de Poudlard (les Serpentards), les autres clamaient que c'était une fripouille pouilleuse et crasseuse (les Gryffondors).

Mais Joan jugeait les gens après les avoir vus. Ne disait-on pas : « l'habit ne fait pas le moine » ?

A moins que...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait fallu qu'elle oublie son livre sur les potions. Pestant contre sa cervelle de moineau, Joan avait dû courir jusqu'à la Salle Commune, puis trouver les cachots.

"Pourvu que le professeur Rogue se montre clément... »pensa t-elle en s'enfonçant dans les froids et sombres couloirs de Poudlard.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle de cours et poussa la lourde porte. Une voix, pas plus haute qu'un murmure, annonça :

"5 points en moins à Gryffondor."

Ca commençait bien. Joan sentit ses joues s'embraser, murmura un vague « pardon » et partit s'installer au côté de Rachel.

"Je suppose que vous êtes miss Joan Ofbow ? Motif de votre retard ?"

"Euh...j'avais oublié mon livre de potion, monsieur..."

"Et bien, votre étourderie coûtera 5 autres points en moins à Gryffondor..."murmura à nouveau le professeur, un sourire sarcastique étiré sur ses lèvres.

Joan frissonna. Ce type lui déplaisait. Il avait une façon de parler qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Joan sortit ses affaires silencieusement.

"Très bien pour commencer l'année, vous ferez ce questionnaire de connaissance. Vous avez 1 heure."

Rogue donna un paquet de copie à l'élève le plus proche, qui le fit passer aux autres.

Joan lut la première question: « De quoi est constituée la potion des Fratricides ? A quoi sert-elle ? ». Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur, qui semblait attendre la moindre remarque, juste pour le plaisir d'enlever des points. Joan baissa la tête, prit sa plume et commença à rédiger des réponses au hasard.

Au bout d'une heure, Rogue ramassa les copies et lut la première.

"Et bien... je suis heureux de constater que la promotion gryffondorienne de 1997 n'est pas peuplée de Granger... Au hasard, monsieur Hart..."

Joan vit Samuel, assis un peu plus loin d'elle, sursauter à l'annonce de son nom et devenir aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

"Monsieur Hart prétend que les foies de crapaud servent à la confection de la potion des Patiences...et que la mélisse est un poison très puissant. Assurément, monsieur Hart n'a pas daigné ouvrir son livre de potions de tout l'été...5 points en moins à Gryffondor."

Samuel était sur le point de pleurer. Il avait caché son visage derrière ses mains et tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

"Monsieur Hart va donc avoir l'honneur de me faire un résumé sur la potion des Patiences...Qu'en pensez vous ?"

Le pauvre Samuel bafouilla un « « oui, monsieur ». Un rictus méprisant s'afficha sur le visage de Rogue, qui partit vers son bureau. Joan voulut se lever et crier à l'injustice à la face de son professeur, mais un léger coup de coude de la part de Rachel l'incita à se calmer.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il pouvait être très méchant quand il s'y mettait..."

Heureusement que la cloche libératrice sonna. Toujours en colère, Joan fourra rageusement ses affaires dans son sac et sortit.

"Quel crétin..."s'écria t-elle à l'adresse de Rachel. "Pour qui se prend t-il ce...ce..."

"Calmes toi, Joan..."

"Tu as vu la tête de Samuel ?"

Katherine rejoignit les deux filles, ses yeux scotchés à son minuscule miroir.

"Je l'avais bien dit..."dit-elle. "Le truc, c'est qu'il ne faut rien faire pendant ses cours. Ma grande sœur l'a eu pendant 7 ans, et pas une seule fois il ne l'a embêtée... Mais faut dire aussi qu'elle était à Serpentard..."

"Je te fais remarquer qu'on a quand même perdu 15 points en l'espace de deux heures," lança froidement Joan. "Si un jour je t'attrapes cette espèce de crapaud, je vais te me le...Hey, tu ne peux pas faire attention ! ! !"

Quelqu'un venait de la bousculer par derrière. C'était Samuel. La fillette vit de grosses larmes apparaître dans ses yeux noirs.

"Pardon Joan, je ne t'avais pas vue..."

Et il déversa un torrent de larmes. Joan prit Samuel par les épaules.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer à cause de lui quand même ? Rogue n'est qu'un crétin fini...Il fait ça à tout le monde, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !"

"Je n'y arriverai jamais !" murmura Samuel en reniflant.

Joan resta bouche bée par ce que venait de dire son ami. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse si facilement baisser les bras. Elle savait que la magie était un don rare et que son apprentissage était dur, mais quand même...

Devant la détresse de Samuel, Rachel vint au secours de Joan.

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ce matin, tu t'es parfaitement débrouillé en métamorphose ! Allez, mouche toi le nez, relèves la tête et montre au professeur Rogue que tu vaux mieux que ça !"

Samuel fit un pauvre sourire à Rachel, en guise de remerciement. Puis, le petit groupe se rendit au 1 étage, où ils avaient cours avec le professeur Flitwick. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Harry Potter, qui demanda à Joan comment se passait sa journée.

"Exécrable ! J'ai eu potion avec le professeur Rogue. Il m'a enlevé 10 points et il nous a donné un devoir !"

Harry eut un petit rire.

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde," reprit-il doucement. "Tu verras par la suite qu'il n'a ni humour, ni défaut, ni rien du tout. Bon, je te laisses, j'ai cours. A plus !"

Joan rejoignit ses amis, sous les yeux ronds de Katherine.

"Tu connais personnellement Harry Potter ? Le survivant ?"

Rachel regarda bizarrement Katherine.

"Pourquoi le Survivant ?"

Katherine poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"Quoi, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de ça ?" s'exclama t-elle. "Ah, je vois, vous êtes des Sang de Bourbe...Et bien, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom était un mage noir qui recherchait des partisans. A une certaine époque, il était très puissant et très craint. Et puis un jour, il s'en ai pris aux Potter. Il a tué le père et la mère de Harry, qui était un bébé à l'époque, et quand Vous-Savez-Qui a voulu supprimer bébé Harry, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et l'a anéanti..."

Joan fut choquée d'entendre de telles horreurs. Perdre ses parents à un si jeune âge...Elle se rendit compte soudain qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir sa mère encore en vie. Bizarrement, elle comprenait toute la tristesse d'Harry, lui si gentil...Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel, qui avait l'air de se sentir aussi mal qu'elle.

"Harry Potter s'en est tiré avec une simple cicatrice sur le front, poursuivit Katherine, imperturbable. C'est vraiment affreux, ce qui lui est arrivé, non ?"

Joan ne répondit pas et s'empressa d'entrer dans la salle de classe du minuscule professeur Flitwick, essayant de chasser de sa tête l'image d'un bébé pleurant, entouré de ses parents gisant dans une mare de sang, au milieu des ruines d'une maison.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Chère maman,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu pour la première fois cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue. J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de lui auparavant, comme quoi ce n'était pas un enseignant très sympa, et j'en ai eu la preuve aujourd'hui. Dès le premier jour, il nous a donné un contrôle ! J'ai fait du mieux que je le pouvais, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'ai une bonne note ! »

Assise au coin du feu, Joan releva la tête et porta sa plume à sa bouche. Elle n'aimait pas trop dire du mal des gens en général, mais elle savait que le courant entre le professeur des potions et elle ne passait pas.

Il était tard et il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la Salle Commune, mis à part elle et Harry Potter. Il était plongé dans un devoir apparemment compliqué, puisqu'elle le voyait froncer des sourcils de temps à autre. Joan ne pouvait croire que ce si gentil garçon avait subi les pires horreurs du monde. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant vers sa cicatrice, seul souvenir d'une vie passée...

"Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Joan, ne t'en prives pas !"

La fillette sursauta et devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Elle se sentit toute bête d'avoir été prise en train de regarder Harry de la tête aux pieds. Le jeune homme sourit devant l'air gêné de la petite fille et, abandonnant ses devoirs, il vint s'installer prés d'elle.

"Alors, à qui écris-tu ?"

"A ma mère. Elle adore recevoir du courrier. Et puis, quand je lui écrit, j'ai moins l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée."

Harry hocha tête.

"Tu ne l'as pas abandonnée, Joan, tu n'as pas à avoir ce sentiment. Tu es là parce que tu possèdes un don exceptionnel. A une certaine époque, j'ai eu aussi ce sentiment d'abandon. Mais, comme me l'a souvent dit Hermione, Poudlard est ma maison."

Joan ne comprit pas bien le sens caché des paroles de Harry et elle fixa pensivement le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

"On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passer quand tu étais bébé..."

Joan entendit Harry pousser un grognement. Elle se tourna vers lui et jeta un coup d'œil à sa cicatrice. Harry, un peu énervé, aplatit de la main ses cheveux pour la dissimuler

"Il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé," dit-il froidement, "et j'ai horreur qu'on regarde ma cicatrice. Excuses-moi, mais je suis un peu fatigué."

Il se leva brusquement et quitta la Salle commune, pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Joan se retrouva seule, et elle se sentit honteuse à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait, sans le vouloir, de blesser Harry.

A nouveau, elle fixa le feu. Sa chaleur l'apaisait en quelque sorte et bientôt, elle sentit son esprit s'embrumer.

Venant de nulle part, elle entendit quelqu'un lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Réveilles l'âme du dragon qui dort ».

* * *

Non, pas les oreilles, s'il vous plaît ! Ca fait mal, ça ! ! ! Je sais, je suis hyper méchante, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me taper !

Vous aurez la réponse au prochain chapitre. Non mais !

Alors, qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?? Spécialement, je ne l'ai pas trouvée tellement excellent. Mais ma bêta Amano-aï m'a dit qu'il fallait ce genre de chapitre pour la compréhension de l'histoire. En tout cas, promis, il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le prochain ! Promis, juré, craché !

Trèves de bavardage et réponse au review !

Je tiens d'abord à remercier (même si elle en a marre **Amano-ai**, ma bêta-readeuse !

**Thaele Ellia** : Ah ! Ma chère reveiweuse (et amie...), merci pour cette review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Comme tu vois, je m'essaie un nouveau genre, le mystère, et apparemment, ça à l'air de bien fonctionner ! J'espère que cette première confrontation entre ces imbéciles de Gryffondor, pardon, je veux dire, les nouveaux élèves et plus particulièrement Joan et Severus Rogue t'a beaucoup plus. J'ai essayé de le rendre le plus cynique possible...le pauvre, entre une jolie infirmière, Blanche, et un cornichon d'élève, Joan, il a des cheveux blancs à ce faire !

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, qui m'ont font TRES plaisir à chaque fois !

Bizou

PS : je ne peux pas trop te dévoiler le mystère du titre, la traduction française est « le messager »...Mais bon, je pense que tu as deviné !

**Mademoiselle Mime** : Je vois qu'il y a une fan de Jeanne d'Arc ! Mince, et moi qui croyais que personne ne devinerais ! Zut, alors...(). J'espère que la suite de cette fic te plaira énormément !

Merci et Gros bizou !

**Ange noire** : Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir...En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Désolé si Draco n'a pas fait d'apparition ce chapitre, mais promis, dans le prochain, il y est ! ! !

Merci et gros bizou !

**Kayasaora** : très chère petite fleur (pour ne pas citer de nom, et pour garder l'anonymat !), je vous remercie beaucoup de vos encouragements, qui m'ont mis du baume au cœur !

Merci et bizou

PS : à quand la suite de Jurassic Park 4, « quand chasseur devient chassé ? »

Une nouvelle fois, merci de tout cœur de prendre le temps de me lire !

A la prochaine fois (c'est à dire, ô comble du malheur, dans une semaine...) ! ! !

Bizou

Dr G.


	4. Chapitre 3

**The messenger**

Chapitre 3 : le dragon sommeille

« Réveilles l'âme du dragon qui dort »

Joan se réveilla en sursaut, effrayée par la Voix. Cette dernière semblait venir de nulle part et apparaissait quand l'envie lui en prenait, généralement quand Joan s'y attendait le moins.

"Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée !" s'exclama Rachel, ravie. "Ca va faire 10 minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller, tu dormais comme un bébé !"

"Il est quelle heure ?" demanda Joan, la voix pâteuse.

"Il est 7h15...Dépêches-toi de te préparer si tu veux aller déjeuner !"

Quand les deux filles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, il y avait un brouhaha d'enfer. Rejoignant la table des Gryffondors, Joan aperçut que bon nombre d'élèves lisaient un journal.

"Que se passe t-il ?" demanda t-elle à Luke.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers la fillette.

"On a retrouvé le corps du premier ministre..."souffla t-il.

"Quoi, même la magie possède son propre gouvernement ?" s'étonna Rachel.

"Un premier ministre, un vice premier ministre, des ministres..."énuméra Mickael. "Notre monde est aussi bien régi que celui des moldus !"

Joan poussa un soupir. Elle et la politique ! Elle prit alors la Gazette du Sorcier la plus proche.

_Horreur au ministère de la magie !_

_Dans la nuit du 3 au 4 juillet, le premier ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, avait mystérieusement disparu._

_La BEPE (Brigade des Enquêteurs pour Personne Enlevée), lancée à sa recherche, n'avait rien trouvé et en avait conclu à un enlèvement. Mais aucune demande de rançon n'avait été demandée, ce qui avait beaucoup inquiété madame Cora Fudge, qui avait clamé « Pas de corps, pas de mort ! »._

_Malheureusement, nous avons appris ce matin même par la bouche du vice premier ministre, monsieur Amos Diggory, que le cadavre de monsieur Fudge a été découvert hier midi dans la banlieue de Twickenham, à Londres, par un moldu, qui a aussitôt prévenu les gentes d'âmes (1). On soupçonne fortement Vous-Savez-Qui...(suite p.2 & 3)_

Joan laissa échapper un petit cri.

"Dans la banlieue de Twickenham ? Mais...c'est là où je vis ! On a des précisions ?"

Mickael secoua la tête. Joan se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise, en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs : manquaient à l'appel Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rogue et Madame Tortosa.

Elle resta le nez plongé dans son bol de chocolat durant tout le petit déjeuner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Je pense que tout le monde est au courant des événements qui se sont passés ce matin," déclara madame Tortosa. "Devant cette abomination, nous avons reçu ce matin un courrier du ministère de la magie, qui nous demandait de renforcer la sécurité du château, à commencer par la vôtre. J'ai donc décidé de changer tout le programme scolaire et je vais vous enseigner les moyens de défenses contre d'éventuelles attaques."

Joan ne se sentit pas très rassurée. Elle lança un regard vers Rachel qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Même Katherine avait l'air d'être mortifiée.

Voilà que tout cela n'était pas du tout rassurant.

Madame Tortosa lança une formule magique en agitant sa baguette, et les tables et les sièges se collèrent aux murs.

"Sortez vos baguettes ! s'exclama la prof, sur un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué. Pour notre premier cours, nous allons commencer par le sortilège de désarmement."

Elle désigna des groupes de deux élèves, et leur montra comment faire. Joan se retrouva avec Luke, et bientôt, des baguettes magiques volèrent dans tous les sens.

Joan était un peu maladroite. Son sort n'atteignait jamais sa cible, à l'inverse de Luke, qui envoyait Joan à l'autre bout de la salle, et qui trouvait merveilleux que sa baguette défie les lois de la gravitation.

A la fin de l'heure, madame Tortosa leur donna comme devoir de s'entraîner au sort de désarmement.

Puis, les premières années se dirigèrent vers la serre n1 pour les cours de botanique. Sur le chemin, Joan se sentit bizarre, elle entendait la Voix dans sa tête, encore et encore.

"Joan, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Rachel, voyant que son amie se prendre la tête entre ses mains.

"Non, j'ai mal à la tête. Elles ne veulent pas me lâcher. Il faut que j'y aille, dis à madame Chourave que je ne me sens pas bien. On se revoit à l'heure du déjeuner."

Rachel voulut rattraper son amie, mais Joan courrait déjà en direction du château.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Quelle poisse !" s'exclama Ron. "Deux heures de potion ! Dumbledore veut notre mort ou quoi ?"

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais Harry lui coupa la parole.

"Si on ne meurt pas de froid, c'est empoisonné ou -au pire- réduit en bouilli par une explosion"

L'inséparable trio se rendait dans les profondeurs frigorifiques de Poudlard, alias les cachots de Rogue

"J'espère quand même que les 4 année ne l'ont pas trop énervé," ronchonna Harry, "sinon, il va encore trouver un prétexte pour me mettre à la porte ! Comment veux-tu que j'entames une carrière d'Auror avec cette sale araignée qui tient mon avenir dans ses mains..."

"Tu devrais te calmer un peu avec le professeur Rogue, Harry," lui répondit sagement Hermione. "C'est toi qui l'énerves !"

Harry voulut répliquer, mais il dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il était passé maître dans l'art d'énerver Rogue au plus haut point.

Arrivé devant la salle de classe, le trio fut surpris de voir Joan, et Harry crut pendant un instant qu'ils s'étaient trompé d'heure.

"Bonjour Joan !" s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers la petite fille. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'attends quelqu'un," répondit-elle, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Harry.

"Ah ! Et de qui..."commença la préfet en chef.

Joan se dirigea vers Malefoy et se planta devant lui.

"Il faut que je te parles," dit-elle à l'adresse du Serpentard.

Le jeune homme fut un peu surpris, mais voyant l'air sérieux de la fillette, il hocha la tête et lui montra d'un signe de tête un coin reculé du couloir.

Harry fut bien tenté d'aller les écouter, mais Ron le persuada du contraire, en lui montrant un Rogue apparemment furax.

En compagnie de ses deux amis, il entra en cours, et prit place au fond de la salle.

Sans un mot, Rogue agita sa baguette et les consignes de la potion du jour s'inscrivirent sur le tableau. Harry sortit lentement ses affaires, se demandant de quoi parlaient Joan et Malefoy en ce moment même.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Harry avait senti que Joan n'était pas une enfant ordinaire. Selon lui, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal caché sous le masque enfantin de Joan. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Plongé dans ses profondes réflexions, il ne vit pas Rogue se pencher à son oreille et lui murmurer :

"Quand monsieur Potter aura fini de rêvasser, peut-être pourra t-il faire attention à ce que je dis...5 points en moins à Gryffondor pour inattention."

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, mais il vida son esprit de toute pensée. C'était presque devenu un petit jeu entre Rogue et lui, à faire des exercices d'occlumencie en cours de potion. Et Harry savait bien que le sombre professeur prenait plaisir à entrer dans son esprit quand il avait la tête ailleurs.

"Bien," reprit le professeur en se tournant vers la tableau. "Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à confectionner la potion de véritaserum -baissez votre bras, miss Granger- qui peut avoir des conséquences catastrophiques si -j"ai dit, baissez votre main, miss Granger ! - les doses prescrites ne sont pas respecter. QUOI GRANGER ?"

"Monsieur," souffla Hermione, le teint cramoisi, "la confection de la potion de véritaserum est contrôlée par le ministère de la magie, je crois...Doit-on vraiment la faire ?"

Rogue lui lança un regard tellement glacé qu'Hermione préféra ne pas insister. Les élèves commencèrent donc leur potion, sous le regard acéré de leur professeur.

Au bout d'une demi heure, on entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. C'était Malefoy qui entrait en cours. Il s'excusa auprès de son professeur, puis prit place au côté de Pansy Parkinson.

Oubliant un moment sa potion qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron, Harry regarda son ennemi.

Il aurait juré voir les yeux du Serpentard bouffis de larmes...

* * *

(1)les gendarmes au cas où...

Je suis d'accord avec vous, ce chapitre n'était pas très très long. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre et que vous l'avez trouver remplie de mystère...

Alors, à votre avis, qu'est ce Joan a pu bien dire à Malefoy ? ? ? mystère et boule de gomme...

Je ne le dirais jamais assez, je tiens à remercier Amano-aï pour sa patience et son courage !

Et aussi à Thaele Ellia et Mademoiselle Mime de me laisser de très gentille review ! ! !

Merci, merci et encore merci et à la prochaine !

Dr G.


	5. Chapitre 4

**The Messenger**

Chapitre 4

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore? maugréa Joan en voyant un groupe d'élèves amassé devant un panneau d'affichage.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Rachel, je ne vois rien d'ici.

Mickael sortit alors du groupe, un sourire suspendu sur ses lèvres.

- Magnifique! s'exclama t-il en se dirigeant vers les deux filles. Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi : l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cherche un poursuiveur et un batteur. C'est la chance de ma vie ! Ah, quand Olivier va savoir ça...

Puis il partit vers la Grande Salle, gesticulant comme un fou et parlant tout seul.

- Qui est le capitaine? demanda à tout hasard Joan.

- Harry Potter.

- Alors, c'est dans la poche! Je suis sûre qu'Harry va intégrer Mickael dans l'équipe! s'exclama Joan, amusée.

Joan n'aimait pas trop le mois d'octobre, synonyme de froid et de pluie constante. Et puis, il y avait cette atmosphère de début d'année qui disparaissait, pour laisser place aux cours, devoirs et autres contrôles.

Une main soutenant sa tête, l'autre feuilletant distraitement les pages d'un livre, Joan s'escrimait à faire un résumé sur les influences de la lune vis à vis de l'homme pour le professeur Sinistra.

Quel intérêt y avait-il à cela?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le parchemin de Luke, constellé d'écriture de pattes de mouche et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit et Mickael entra, visiblement furieux et dégoulinant de pluie.

- Alors? tenta Luke, en voyant son ami. A ta tête, je dirais que c'est non...

- Trop jeune! explosa Mickael. Potter m'a dit que les premières années n'avaient pas le droit de faire du Quidditch! J'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir ! Il a dit que je devrais retenter ma chance l'année prochaine...Quand Olivier va savoir ça...

Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et fixa le feu. Joan le regarda, compatissante. C'était dommage qu'il ne soit pas engagé, elle était sûre qu'il avait du potentiel à revendre. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Katherine fit son entrée, radieuse.

- Vous auriez dû venir voir ça, s'exclama t-elle en enlevant son manteau trempé. Harry Potter fait du balai à merveille. Il nous a fait une petite démonstration et je vous assure qu'il joue divinement bien. Je vais aller me changer, j'ai un peu froid. Bye-bye! Au fait, désolé si Harry ne t'a pas accepté... finit-elle par dire en passant devant Mickael.

Joan crut pendant un instant que le jeune garçon allait l'étrangler. Elle se leva et prit place à ses côtés pour le calmer.

- Tu essaieras l'année prochaine ! Rien n'est perdu. Je suis sûre qu'Harry regrette aussi de ne pas t'avoir pris.

- Merci Joan, toi au moins, tu es une vraie amie, répondit Mickael en fixant toujours la porte où Katherine venait de disparaître. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Joan!

Joan regarda à son tour son ami partir. Elle se leva et regagna sa place, où -hélas- son devoir l'attendait toujours.

- Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine...s'exclama Luke, le nez plongé dans un gros bouquin.

- Pour qui tu dis ça? demanda Joan.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'a rien remarqué, la taquina Luke, le regard brillant. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure...

- Si tu parle de moi et Mickael, il n'y a r...

"Avant le coucher du Soleil, provoque l'apocalypse."

Joan poussa un cri et tint sa tête entre ses mains.

- Allez vous-en ! Partez ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Partez ! Arrêtez de m'embêter !

Elle se laissa tomber par terre et tapa à plusieurs reprises son front contre le sol. Luke, soucieux du comportement soudain et étrange de son amie, s'agenouilla devant elle et lui attrapa les poignets, la forçant à le regarder.

- Joan, ça va? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Des voix dans ma tête... Elles me disent de faire des choses... Mais moi, je veux pas... Je veux plus...

- Des voix...murmura Luke en se demandant si Joan n'avait pas perdu la raison. Ok...Et si tu allais te coucher? Tu dois être fatiguée...

Joan se releva péniblement, les larmes aux yeux et quitta la salle commune, sous le regard effrayé des quelques Gryffondors qui étaient là.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain main, lorsque Rachel la tira du lit, Joan eut la funeste impression que quelque chose d'affreux allait se produire. Elle se leva, soucieuse, et partit se doucher. Une fois habillée aux couleurs de sa maison, elle sortit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Un joyeux brouhaha égayait la table de Gryffondors. Comme à son habitude, Samuel se dépêchait de finir ses devoirs, Luke lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi, ce à quoi Joan lui répondit un "oui" catégorique, Mickael broyait du noir et Rachel lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Vive la démocratie! rouspéta t-elle. A peine l'ancien premier ministre sous terre et voilà que les candidats pour le poste se bousculent déjà!

- C'est comme ça, la coupa Katherine en tartinant une tranche de pain. Il faut prévoir les élections pour le premier ministre de la magie. Surtout en ce moment...

Au même instant, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent place non loin d'eux. Et bizarrement, Joan sentit son esprit lui donner un nouvel ordre. Elle se leva et alla saluer le trio.

- Oh, bonjour Joan! s'exclama Hermione. Comment va tu? Et les cours?

Joan lui répondit par un simple sourire et se tourna vers Ron.

- Il faut que je te dises...Pour les élections du premier ministre... Ecris à ton père et dis lui de se présenter. Tu le fera?

Ron acquiesça silencieusement et Joan partit sans demander son reste.

- Tu vois, lui dit Harry, on te l'avait bien dit: ton père a toutes ses chances. Ecris lui.

_"Avant le coucher du Soleil, créer l'apocalypse. Avant le coucher du Soleil, créer l'apocalypse. Avant le coucher du Soleil, créer l'apocalypse. Avant le coucher..."_

Joan se massa les tempes. Jamais elle n'allait se débarrasser de ces maudites voix ! Elles résonnaient dans sa tête comme un long écho, et Joan commençait vraiment à en avoir ras le bol.

La journée tirait vers sa fin. Il ne restait plus aux premières années de Gryffondor que 2 heures de potion avec le professeur Rogue. Et c'est en traînant des pieds que Joan prit la direction des cachots, suivie de ses amis, aussi enthousiastes qu'elle.

- La prochaine fois, fait moi penser à prendre un pull...lui murmura Rachel, alors qu'elles s'asseyaient au fond de la classe frigorifique.

Joan ne répondit pas et sortit lentement ses affaires. Pourvu que l'heure passe vite, songea t-elle. Mais quand Rogue lui balança son dernier devoir à la figure -avec inscrit dans une belle écriture rouge 5/20 - Joan sut que l'heure était loin d'être terminée.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de faire entrer dans vos cervelles de Veracrasse la potion Rêvdou. Pour les ignorants,  
sachez qu'il s'agit d'un somnifère très puissant qui provoque le sommeil de quiconque la boit. Voici les ingrédients, vous avez 1 heure.

Rogue pointa sa baguette vers le tableau et les ingrédients s'inscrivirent tout seul.

10 g. de fleur de Mélisse

5 gouttes de liqueur d'orange

20 g. de fleur de lavande

2 pincées de cendre de racine de Valériane

30 g. de racine de Passiflore hachée

1.5 g. d'eau de cristal des montagnes

3 éclats de pierre de lune rouge

sel, poivre

La potion de Joan avait pris une jolie teinte argentée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers celle de Luke, et fut heureuse de constater que la sienne aussi. Ne manquait plus qu'à incorporer délicatement la liqueur de fleur d'oranger...

"Avant le coucher du Soleil, créer l'apocalypse."

La main tenant la liqueur à quelques centimètres du chaudron, Joan s'arrêta à temps. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. "Faites que j'ai mal entendu, par pitié, faites que j'ai mal entendu..." se prit elle à espérer.

1 goutte.

Son coeur battait à la chamade.

2 gouttes.

Rogue sembla s'apercevoir du malaise de sa jeune élève.

3 gouttes.

Il s'approcha du chaudron de Joan et le huma.

4 gouttes.

Un sourire cynique apparut sur les lèvres du professeur.

5 gouttes.

"Avant le coucher du Soleil, créer l'apocalypse."

Joan versa d'une traite le contenu de son flacon, sous le regard horrifié de Rogue. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il ordonna à tous les élèves de sortir. Puis, il brandit sa baguette et tenta d'arrêter les gros bouillonnements de la potion qui venait de prendre une horrible couleur rougeâtre. Joan sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds et aussitôt après, quelqu'un lui tirait sa cape, si fort, qu'elle eut un haut le corps. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe, et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle.

Rogue, plus pâle que jamais, essayait vainement de chasser les volutes de fumée noire qui obscurcissaient à présent la salle de classe.

Et il y eut la plus grosse explosion que Poudlard n'eu jamais connu dans les cachots.

Et le professeur Rogue était encore à l'intérieur...

* * *

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez grandement apprécier. Mais par pitié, ATTENDEZ DE LIRE LA SUITE AVANT DE M'ASSASSINER! Je sais, je suis une trés vilaine petite fille d'avoir coupé là...

J'aimerais remercier mes chers reviewers: **Mademoiselle Mime**, **minuit.m**, **Thaele Ellia**, ma petite fleur de **Kayasaora**, **nimp 3 **et **LiB£LLµL£**. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir...  
Un grand merci à vous toutes et à la prochaine!!!!

Dr G.


	6. Chapitre 5

**The Messenger**

Chapitre 5

Personne ne prononça un mot pendant un long moment ; le temps semblait avoir arrêter sa course.

Puis Joan entendit quelqu'un s'exclamer "Oh, Dieu Tout Puissant !" avant de se rendre compte que c'était elle qui avait parlé. La fumée noire avait fini par s'échapper des fenêtres brisées sous le coup de l'explosion, laissant apparaître une salle de classe ravagée : les tables et les chaises avaient été renversées, des bris de verre jonchaient le sol, des feuilles de papiers volaient dans tous les sens et les murs étaient carbonisés.

Une vraie scène d'apocalypse.

Mais le pire était certainement ce silence, lourd et pesant. Enfin, on entendit des bruits de pas, et le directeur, accompagné de MacGonagall, de Flitwick et de Rusard, apparut.

"Où est le professeur Rogue ?" demanda t-il à l'élève le plus proche.

Celui-ci désigna la salle de classe sans rien dire. Les quatre adultes pénétrèrent dans le cachot et Joan entendit la directrice des Gryffondors étouffer une exclamation.

Des secondes s'écoulèrent comme des siècles avant que Flitwick ne sorte de la salle de classe ravagée, ordonnant à la foule d'élèves de s'écarter. Puis, Dumbledore sortit, suivi du professeur Rogue inconscient, flottant dans les airs sur un brancard invisible. MacGonagall et Rusard sortirent à leur tours, profondément choqués

"Minerva, Filius, emmenez Severus jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Argus, dites aux élèves de rejoindre leurs Salles Communes respectives."

Les deux professeurs disparurent, emmenant avec eux Rogue, tandis que Rusard houspillait les élèves curieux. Joan allait suivre le groupe des élèves, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Sauf vous miss Ofbow. Vous venez avec moi."

Le cœur de la fillette manqua un battement quand elle rencontra les yeux bleus du directeur. Elle le suivit donc jusqu'au 2° étage et s'arrêta devant une immense gargouille en pierre.

"Higitus Figitus", murmura Dumbledore.

La gargouille fit un pas sur le côté, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon que le directeur emprunta, suivi de Joan.

Joan avait toujours été une enfant sage, jamais elle n'avait été punie ou envoyée chez son ancienne directrice. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle ne se sentit pas à son aise quand Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures. Elle s'attendait à ce que le directeur se mette à hurler et à gesticuler comme un beau diable. Mais quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, elle vit bien qu'il n'était pas en colère.

"Alors Joan", lui dit-il simplement, "dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé..."

"Comment savez vous que c'était moi ?" demanda t-elle, surprise.

"Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon école, ma petite. Maintenant, racontes moi tout."

Le cerveau de Joan se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Devait-elle lui dire que c'était ses voix qui lui avaient ordonné de faire exploser son chaudron, Non, il la prendrait pour une folle. Alors, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença.

"On avait une potion à réaliser... Dourêv' ou quelque chose comme ça... Et on devait mettre tout à la fin 5 gouttes de fleur d'oranger. J'avais peur de dépasser la dose et le professeur Rogue l'a vu. Alors, il s'est approché de moi et... le flacon m'a échappé des mains."

Joan n'ajouta plus rien et attendit un sermon qui ne vint pas. Le directeur se contenta de pousser un soupir - de déception ? de soulagement ? Joan n'aurait su le dire -, se leva et s'approcha de la fillette.

"Joan, les cours de potion ne sont pas une distraction, c'est une magie très dangereuse. Et le professeur Rogue n'a aucunement l'intention de faire peur à qui que ce soit. Je sais bien que parfois, il en fait un peu trop, mais c'est un excellent professeur."

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda Joan d'une toute petite voix.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où l'on voyait les derniers rayons du soleil éclairer le parc.

"Il est dans le coma."

Joan sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux et elle réfugia son visage dans ses mains. Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, non. Elle n'aurait rien dû faire sauf désobéir à ses satanées Voix.

"Je suis désolée !" s'exclama t-elle entre deux sanglots. "Je ne voulais pas, je vous le jure ! Vous allez me renvoyer ?"

Dumbledore regarda Joan, surpris.

"Te renvoyer ? Non... Mais tu va être sévèrement punie et je vais être obligé d'écrire à ta mère..."

Mais le vieux magicien voyait bien que sa jeune élève était bouleversée. Il la prit par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, petite Joan. Parfois, notre conduite est mystérieuse. Oublie tout ça et sèche tes larmes. Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue va être bientôt rétabli. Maintenant, rejoint ta salle commune..."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A peine Joan posait-elle un pied dans sa salle commune qu'elle fut entourée d'une foule d'élèves avides de renseignements

"C'est vrai que ton chaudron a explosé ?"

"Et que Rogue a été touché ?"

"Il est mort ?"

"Ca suffit !" s'exclama Hermione. "Laissez la respirer !"

Joan remercia Hermione et se dirigea vers ses amis, qui l'accueillirent, visiblement soulagés.

"On a cru que Dumbledore te faisait la tête au carré ! On ne te voyait pas revenir", confessa Mickaël

"Ca va ?" s'inquiéta Rachel. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Joan entreprit de leur raconter les faits dans le bureau du directeur.

"Oublie ça !" s'exclama Mickaël en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. "Dis-toi que tu viens de rendre un immense service à la communauté !"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Joan se coucha tôt ce soir là ; elle en avait assez que les gens la dévisagent en murmurant à son passage.

"C'est normal", lui avait dit Katherine, "tout le monde croit que tu as assassiné Rogue!"

Un seul se tenait aussi silencieux : Samuel. De tout le dîner, il n'avait pipé un mot et avait mangé sur le bout des lèvres. Du coup, l'ambiance du repas avait été assez morose, et Joan était partie bien avant le dessert, ne supportant plus les regards qui convergeaient vers elle.

Lorsque Rachel et Katherine entrèrent dans leurs chambres, elles virent Joan sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Les deux filles essayèrent tant bien que mal de consoler leur amie.

"Je l'ai tué !" pleurait Joan. "J'ai tué un professeur ! Je vais aller en prison !"

"Tu divagues, Joan", la rassura Rachel. "ce n'est pas grave... Tu vas voir, d'ici deux semaines, il sera sur pieds et il nous enlèvera 100 points pour bavardage ! Arrêtes de pleurer Joan, s'il te plaît..."

Joan se calma un peu et, aidée par ses deux amies, elle se mit au lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOo

La tête penchée sur un vieux livre d'herbologie, Luke lisait avec passion le traité sur la capture des ortidés, des espèces de plantes carnivores qui endormaient la victime en lui caressant seulement le pouce.

Luke adorait la magie. Lui, qui, de toute son enfance, avait passé des heures dans sa chambre à s'intéresser à la physique, la chimie et les maths, avait vu son petit monde bien symétrique s'effondrer lorsque, voulant représenter le système solaire avec des oranges, il avait vu ses fruits s'envoler magiquement. Au début, il avait cru rêver et naturellement le lendemain, en racontant à ses copains " l'expérience traumatisante ", on s'était moqué – une fois de plus – de lui. Et sa mère lui avait avoué toute la vérité : elle était une sorcière, et il avait hérité de ses dons. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas conforme à ses idéaux…

Luke sourit lorsqu'il trouva enfin la réponse à la troisième question du devoir de botanique. Il prit sa belle plume de faisan, la trempa dans sa bouteille d'encre et se mit à écrire sur son parchemin la réponse. Mais voilà que la table se mit à trembler soudainement, lui faisant raturer sa feuille. Levant la tête, il aperçut Joan qu s'était assise face à lui et qui le regardait d'un air souriant.

"Luke", murmura t-elle, "il faut absolument que je te parles !"

"Je t'écoutes", lui répondit poliment Luke en jetant un coup d'œil à son parchemin gribouillé.

"Je sais qui c'est…"

"Tu sais qui c'est quoi ?" demanda Luke en prenant une feuille de buvard pour éponger l'encre.

"Mes voix…je sais qui elles sont…"

Luke stoppa son geste et regarda Joan d'air air interrogateur. Ses voix ? Quelles voix ? Ah oui ! Les fameuses voix qui martyrisaient le crâne de son amie. Il posa le buvard et regarda Joan, en poussant un soupir.

"Joan, ce soir là, tu étais fatiguée, tu te souviens ? Tu as eu des hallucinations, c'est tout…"

"Non, ce n'étais pas des hallucinations… Je sais qui me parle… Il est venu me voir cette nuit, - elle baissa la voix – c'est Dieu."

Luke dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas rire au nez de la fillette, qui le regardait le plus sérieusement possible.

"Joan, Dieu n'existe pas", s'exclama t-il doucement.

"Si, et il est venu me voir cette nuit", s'entêta la jeune Gryffondor. "Et il m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter pour le professeur Rogue, qu'il allait bien et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. _Il m'a dit que je lui avait sauver la vie !"_

Joan vit les coins des lèvres de Luke se lever furtivement. Il ne la croyait pas. Pourtant, c'était bien Lui qui était venu la voir en rêve ! Elle s'en souvenait exactement : elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Devant elle se tenait le cadavre du professeur Rogue, qui lui hurlait que tout était de sa faute, qu'il était mort à cause d'elle. Et puis, soudainement, Rogue s'était transformer en un jeune et beau garçon de son âge ! Il l'avait consolée, lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que tout allait s'arranger.

" Continue à obéir aux Voix, Joan, elles te guideront vers le chemin à suivre.. ".

Puis Il était parti, et son réveil avait aussitôt sonné. Joan avait sursauté, et avait cherché la signification de son étrange rêve. Mais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle savait que c'était Dieu qui lui avait parlé…et elle avait dû en parler à quelqu'un.

Ses pensées l'avaient dirigée vers Luke. Lui la comprendrait.

"Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?"

"Joan…Dieu n'est pas réel…Il a été inventé pour que les hommes puissent s'en prendre à quelqu'un quand tout va mal…Il n'y a que la relativité et tout ce qui est rationnel qui existe vraiment…"

"Ah ouais ?" cracha Joan, furieuse. Alors, dis moi ce que tu fabriques dans une école de sorcellerie, monsieur le grand génie ?

Folle de rage, elle quitta la bibliothèque en claquant la porte, sans prendre en compte les avertissements de Madame Pince.

Luke secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort là…Mais si la magie existait, Se pouvait t-il que…

Il rangea ses affaires et quitta à son tour la bibliothèque, saluant au passage la préfète en chef, Hermione Granger.

Qui avait tout entendu…

* * *

Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à vous tous ! Comment allez-vous depuis…3 mois ? Oui, je sais, je suis affreusement en retard. Oui, j'ai honte. Oui, j'en dors plus la nuit. Oui, je m'en veux terriblement.

Je suis désolé pour tout ce retard, mais je vous rassures, je n'ai abandonner aucune de mes fics. C'est juste une question de temps qui file entre mes doigts sans que je m'en rendes compte.

Merci à vous de patientez. Je vais essayer d'améliorer le temps de parution entre les chapitres, c'est promis.

Merci en particulier à **Mademoiselle Mime** (promis, il n'y aura pas d'apocalypse…quoique…), **Thaele Ellia** (je suis très formelle, l'abus de fleur d'oranger est dangereux pour la santé. A consommer avec modération. C'est écrit en tout petit sur le flacon ! D'ailleurs, Rogue l'a appris à ses dépens…), Ma petite fleur de **Kayasaora**, **Kloona **(Toutes les questions que tu ma posé ont trouvé leur réponses dans ce chapitre…cependant, j'ai une petite chose à ajouter : Merci !) et **Libellule** (j'ai beaucoup aimé le Jeanne d'Arc de Luc Besson, j'ai vu mais il y a fort longtemps un Jeanne d'Arc de 3 heures en téléfilm avec Leelee Sobieski, mais The Messenger s'inspire de la série américaine qui va bientôt passer à la télé. Elle est vraiment génial !) et pour finir à ma bêta-readeuse, **amano-aï**.

Merci encore à tous !

A bientôt !

Dr G.

PS : j'en profites pour faire un peu de pub : si vous avez vu le château ambulant d'Hayao Myazaki 5 fois, si comme moi vous avez lu d'une traite le château ambulant de Diana Wynne Jones, alors, allez à la rubrique " Diana Wynne Jones " dans la section Books de fanfiction et allez découvrir 2 petits bijoux de Thaele Ellia, les folles aventures de Bimbo et au delà de nos rêves !


End file.
